


I'mma Just Say It, We're Doomed (ON HOLD)

by Cloaked_Immortal



Series: Worlds to Connect [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Crossover, Deal With It, F/M, Frisk and Chara are Female, I'm keeping this PG -13, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Well Crud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-04-12 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: If a RESET and a Time Piece crossed, where would you go? What would happen? Well let's just say an adventure awaits.“Guys?” Buzz sets down her shot glass. Everybody looks to her. “What’s wrong?” Chara asks unsteadily.Buzz chuckles while staring out the window to Hat Kid’s ship.”I’mma just say it.” The black and red haired female turns to them. “We’re Doomed.”
Relationships: I'mma add later
Series: Worlds to Connect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	I'mma Just Say It, We're Doomed (ON HOLD)

Frisk skips ahead of her friends and down Mtt.Ebott. Today was the day they would be known to all humans. Ashley BumbleBee White- known as Buzz to all- follows close behind with Doll- Known as Chara but nicknamed this- next to her. The duo chat about how the surface has changed. "I'm telling ya Doll, it's sooooo much better. Although there are still bad people out there, I've got some friends." Doll wasn't sure if she was all that relieved. Buzz sighs softly as the approach the city. 

Gunshots. That was normal. It was pretty average, for a Monday. Buzz was walking along the street to work when something lands on her head, falling and blacking out follows. About an hour later, she's back at home, but the time appears to be 2 hours prior to the time she left. Rubbing her head in confusion, she notices a strange hourglass.( To many AHiT fans, you know this as a time piece, however, this is not your average Time piece. It's purple, and twice the size of a normal one, also including a knob that turns to change how it functions) Picking it up, she looks it over, Frisk walks in at that moment, along with Doll. "Hey Buzz, my reset button is-" The hourglass immediately attracts itself to Frisk's reset. Suddenly the three girls are transported to PECK KNOWS WHERE. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! OOF!"  
"OW! DOLL!"  
"AUGH! OW! FRISK! WATCH IT!"  
Where the hell are they?!


End file.
